


Set in Ink

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [5]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Alison's disappearance. Emily has a coping mechanism to deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set in Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> Prompt was Emily/Alison - "truth" for femslash100

The others have lost count by now. Each subsequent day probably blends into another for them. Though they rarely talk anymore, Emily knows that she must have taken it the hardest. She almost envies their ability to move on, though she finds some comfort in knowing that she will be the one to keep Ali alive in memories while the others allow her to decay.

It has been two-hundred days since Alison DiLaurentis has disappeared. Emily brings out a weathered notebook and puts her pen to the page labeled “Day 200”.

“Ali,

The truth is that I still love you.”


End file.
